Crash Bandicoot: The Musical!
by PSManiac
Summary: Have you ever imagined Crash and his friends singing? Well, I have! And I made a new musical out of it, Crash Bandicoot: The Musical! All celebrating Crash's 10th Birthday! So no flames please!
1. Crash's Birthday!

PSMANIAC: Songs are in _italics_ and I don't own Crash Bandicoot or The Fairly Odd

Parents.

Chapter 1: Crash's Birthday!

It's August 30th, 2006, the day before Crash's 10th Birthday. All of Crash's friends

and family are standing over the plans for his surprise birthday party. Crash is tanning... err...

sleeping on the beach. Crunch looks down at the plans.

CRUNCH: Pasadena, is this all... um... necessary?

PASADENA: Why, anything for Crash, silly!

CRUNCH: I'll just back away slowly.

COCO: Yeah, how can we get an inflatable Crash?

PASADENA: Uhh... internet? 

CRUNCH: We have internet?

VON CLUTCH: Don't vorry about zat now, ve need ze perfect plan, ya!

PASADENA: But this is the perfect plan!

She pulls a puppy dog face.

VON CLUTCH: Me schnitzel! Ze puupy dogz face! Must... rezist! Niiiiiiiine!

COCO: We are not using that plan! It's too expensive.

PASADENA: Awwww...

COCO: I have a new plan.

She gets out a new plan.

(To the tune of "Unfundementals" from "Fairly Odd Parents: School's Out! The Musical)

COCO: _Everything is blueprinted,_

_Everything is painted_

_So that this party is the best!_

EVERYONE: _These are the fundementals_

_for us celebration mentals,_

_And make this party rock!_

COCO: _Someone has smelly socks. _(Waves her hand in front of her nose.)

(Everyone began to stuff gifts into boxes.)

CRUNCH: _Our party is rights-protected, _(Pulls out lots of legal papers.)

_Everything's going as directed,_

_So it goes smoothly._

EVERYONE: _These certain fundementals _

_Are rather experimental_

_I hope this doesn't go down the drain._

VON CLUTCH: _I zo excited I think I might go inzane!_

PASADENA: _The party's tomorrow, _(Points to a circled August 31st on a calender.)

_everthing must be free of sorrow, _(Burns a painting of a sad clown)

_so that everything is perfect._

EVERYONE: _These are the fundementals _(Everyone is packing presents)

_for us celebration mentals,_

_And make this party rock!_

_These certain fundementals _

CRUNCH: _I hope this doesn't go down the drain! _(Flushes a toilet)

AKU AKU: Crash is coming! Quickly! Put everything in the closet!

Crunch does so but the door looks like as if it's about to burst, so he uses all of his strength

to keep it closed. Crash walks in wearing his usual clothes, sunglasses, and a beach towel

draped around his neck.

CRASH: Nowit jabada! (Hello everybody!) 

COCO: Hi big brother! Did you have a nice time at the beach?

She's sweating from nervousness and Crunch is still struggling to keep the door closed.

CRASH: Robolba din- whatta! Jabba labba whahahaha. (Yeah it was- hey! Something

doesn't seem right here.)

He looks over at the closet door. Everyone (except for Crash of coarse) is sweating

buckets of sweaty sweat of sweaty sweatiness!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Crash moves towards

the closet and... straightens a crooked picture frame right next to it.

CRASH: Glee joobala zatuaga. (Glad I figured that out.)

He turns to everyone.

CRASH: Icha fabalaba naba da kalawi darwa. Haba nojui casa! (I'm going down to Farmer

Earnest's too pick up some stuff. I'll be back in an hour!)

VON CLUTCH: Okey-dokey! You do zat now, Crash me boy!

CRASH: Raba, nit-tui! (Okay, bye!)

Crash leaves through the front door and walks down the path a bit. Then, Crunch lost all of

his strength and the house explodes in a flurry of presents, decorations, and fire

extinguishers. Luckily, Crash was completly oblivious to the explsion behind him. Everyone

climbes up from the wreckage.

COCO: Okay people, we need to start all over again.

EVERYONE ELSE: Awww...

PSMANIC: Okay, so review if you want another Chapter! And I don't think I did so good with this song.


	2. Vile Villans!

Disclaimer: I don't own Crash Bandicoot but I did make up the Cortex Rap. Also, I don't own

Skittles.

* * *

Chapter 2: Vile Villans

In an ominous-looking lab, which sits on an ominous-looking iceberg, which floats on ominous-

looking waters, which lies on an ominous-looking planet Earth, Doctor Neo Periwinkle Cortex is

plotting to destroy Crash Bandicoot! Well, he's trying to anyway.

CORTEX: Think Cortex, think, think!

He paces around the control room of the lab. He notices the calendar on one of the walls.

CORTEX: Today is... AUGUST 30TH! Crash's birthday is tomorrow!

The N-Team (Tropy, Brio, N. Gin, and N. Trance) walk into the room.

N. GIN: Good day Dr. Cortex.

TROPY: What screwball of a plan do you have for us, Cortex?

CORTEX: Oh this plan is full-proof, Tropy. Tomorrow is Crash's 10th birthday, and we'll make

sure that he doesn't make it to his 11th. Muahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaa!

Fade to black. A spotlight hits Cortex who is wearing sunglasses, red sneakers, red baggy clothes, a

big red hat, rings on his fingers, and a gold medallion. Rap music plays.

CORTEX: _Uhuh, uhuh, yo_

_Yo yo, uhuh, uhuh, yeeeeeaaaaaah!_

(Cortex and the N-Team show up in an evil-looking hotrod with an N on it. They are all wearing

rapper clothes.)

CORTEX: _Crash Bandicooooot._

N-TEAM: _BANDICOOT!_

CORTEX: _Everyone thinks he's so cuuute._

N-TEAM: _Like a teddy bear!_

CORTEX: _But I think he's a complete menace._

N-TEAM: _Yo!_

CORTEX: _But tomorrow I'll blast him all the way to Venice._

N-TEAM: _In Italy! Yo!_

(The N-Team, including Cortex, are seen playing basketball. Cortex scores a basket and faces the

audience.)

CORTEX: _You think you're hipper than me, bandicoot?_

_Just watch these baskets that I shoot! _(He throws a ball over his sholder, it missed, and knocks

Brio unconscious.)

CORTEX: _Can't you see that I have the skittles._

N-TEAM: _SKITTLES!?!?_

CORTEX: _It wasn't that, it must bee SKILLZ!_

N-TEAM: _SKILLZ!_

CORTEX: _You can tell by my wheels! _

(He motions to the hotrod's wheels. They get in, with Brio having an ice pack on his head. The

hydrolics activate and then Brio was catapulted out of his seat. Now, they are seen walking through

one of the lab's hallways with Brio in a huge body cast.)

CORTEX: _So remember, I'm the hippest of the hippy-hop_

_and that this song is neither rock, jazz, blues, nor pop._

_Now realize this as I take a nap,_

_you've just heard the Cortex Rap!_

_Wordz! _

They file into an elevator. Unfortunately, Brio's arm got stuck in the elevator door.

BRIO: AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Meanwhile in Nina's room...

NINA: "sigh" My uncle is soo weird.

* * *

PSMANIAC: So review everybody! 


	3. UFO Oh No!

PSMANIAC: Well, here it is! Chapter 3 is here! Rejoice! I don't own Crash Bandicoot or

Michael Jackson... or Carebears.

Chapter 3: UFO Oh No!

Meanwhile in an alien spacecraft orbiting Earth, three aliens plot the demise of Crash

Bandicoot! Their names are Zem, Zam, and Nitros Oxide.

OXIDE: According to Earth's position to the sun, axis tilt, distance of Omega Gamma, and

this magic eight ball, Crash's birthday is tomorrow.

Zem put on a birthday party hat and got out a birthday cake.

OXIDE: WE ARE NOT PARTYING and where did you get that cake?

Zem shrugs.

OXIDE: "Sigh" Never mind.

ZAM: Say boss? Why do you want revenge on the bandicoots again.

OXIDE: Why do I have to explain this to you guys every five SECONDS!

ZAM: Uhhh... I dunno.

OXIDE: Well it's all very simple...

(To the tune of"Beat It" by Michael Jackson, also what Zam & Zem say are in )

OXIDE: _I used to be a fast Gasmoxian_

_I've beaten hundreds of aliens,_

_I've beaten those stupid Martians_

_Yes, I beat 'em_

_I beat 'em_

_Then shame became my middle name_

_'Cause I couldn't beat that CTR game_

_That infernal bandicoot is to blame_

_I just can't beat 'im, but he's so lame!_

_I can't beat 'im!_

_Beat 'im_

_Beat 'im!_

_Beat 'im_

_I just can't seem to defeat 'im!_

_I throw a TNT_(Throws a TNT out of the window) _and a Nitro_(Throws a Nitro out of the

window)

_But he just wouldn't go_

_I can't beat 'im _

_beat 'im _

_I can't beat 'im_

_beat 'im_

_I can't beat 'im_

_beat 'im_

_I can't beat 'im _

_beat 'im_

_I tried again in the party game, "Crash Bash"_

_But I mainly did it for the loads of cash_

_But I was beaten yet again by Crash_

_I never beat 'im, I can't beat 'im _( Throws a dart at a picture of Crash's head.)

_I had hoped I would have better luck with Velo_

_Although that one was quite an amazing show_

_But Crash beat me and defeated me_

_It was certainly unfair_

_I can't beat 'im, but he's so lame!_

_I can't beat 'im!_

_Beat 'im_

_Beat 'im!_

_Beat 'im_

_I just can't seem to defeat 'im!_

_I throw a TNT, and a Nitro_

_But he just wouldn't go_

_I can't beat 'im beat 'im beat 'im beat 'im, beat 'im beat 'im beat 'im _(Hyperventilates)

(Zem gets out a guitar and does a solo, but he did it so fast that his claws went on fire)

_I can't beat 'im!_

_Beat 'im_

_Beat 'im!_

_Beat 'im_

_I just can't seem to defeat 'im!_

_I throw a TNT, and a Nitro_

_But he just wouldn't go_

_I can't beat 'im!_

_Beat 'im_

_Beat 'im!_

_Beat 'im_

_I just can't seem to defeat 'im!_

_I throw a TNT, and a Nitro_

_But he just wouldn't go_

_I can't beat 'im!_

_Beat 'im_

_Beat 'im!_

_Beat 'im_

_I just can't seem to defeat 'im!_

_I throw a TNT, and a Nitro_

_But he just wouldn't go_

_I can't beat 'im!_

_Beat 'im_

_Beat 'im!_

_Beat 'im_

(Fadeout)

Zam and Zem claps for their boss's singing.

OXIDE: Stop clapping! I'm trying to steer!

The cockpit is quiet for a few minutes.

ZAM: So... whad'ya suppose we do now?

Zem shrugs.

ZAM: I know! Hockey!

We now see a picture of the ship's exterior.

OXIDE: There will be no hockey! Ow! That was my ear!

The ship rocks a bit.

OXIDE: Watch where you're pointing that thing! Ow! Stop that! My Carebear collection!

Nooo!

The ship rocks some more.

OXIDE: That hurt! Ow! My spleen! Heads up! Watch it!

COMPUTER VOICE: Self-destruct sequence activated.

OXIDE: Oh squizzy-sticks

The ship explodes. Our trio of aliens are sent hurtling through space.

OXIDE: Why did I install a self-destruct mechanism?

PSMANIAC: Long chapter! Review everybody if you want Chapter 4!


	4. Wumpa Wackiness!

PSMANIAC: Here is Chapter Numero... four. Sorry I don't know Spanish. Anyway, I don't

own Crash Bandicoot or Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, I sure hope I did.

Chapter 4: Wumpa Wackiness

The musical laughter of Willie Wumpacheeks echoes throughout the hallways of his

super-omegalastic-incredibly-fantastically-secret underground base.

WILLIE: Hidley-hidely-ho, that bandicoot must go, with a whicketty-whack, and a diddley-

splat, he'll be NOTHING BUT A PILE OF-

"Ding-dong"

Unfortunately, the doorbell interrupts his evil scheming.

WILLIE: The doorbell? I don't have a doorbell!

He answers it and sees a girl scout.

SCOUT: Mister, will you buy these Wumpacakes?

WILLIE: NO!

The little girl scout shoots him a death glare that will even make Uka Uka scream like a little

girl.

SCOUT: You... will... buy... these... Wumpacakes!

WILLIE: OKAY! OKAY! OKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Later...

Willie has his secret base filled with Wumpacakes.

SCOUT: The Girl Scout Committee of N. Sanity Island greatly appreciates your help!

WILLIE: Yeah... whatever.

SCOUT: Bye-Bye!

Willie slams the door.

WILLIE: Now, back to scheming... in song!

A stage appears with robotic versions of Willie along with these huge colorful wheels. Willie

dresses up as Willie Wonka (2005).

WILLIE: Let's boogie!

(To the tune of the first song from "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory")

ROBOTS: Hee-hee, Ha-ha, Ho-ho-ho-ho

Willie Wumpa, Willie Wumpa

The most evil wumpateer

Willie Wumpa, Willie Wumpa

His minions give him a cheer

Hooray!

An evil mutated wumpa-like man

He come up with a super-bad plan

He is not one to be questioned

To be questioned

To be questioned!

To be questioned!

To be questioned! (One of the robot's head explodes)

Hee-hee, ha-ha, ho-ho-ho-ho

Willie Wumpa, Willie Wumpa

He's menacingly energetic

Willie Wumpa, Willie Wumpa

His wumpaness is genetic

He has this super evil genius plot

To make Crash,on his birthday, rot

Willie Wumpa here he iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis! (Sparks fly as the robots either explode or melt.)

Willie coughs and fans the smoke away.

WILLIE: Yiddley-kiddley-doe, that was quite a show! This evil plot, will make Crash rot, and

the rest will be KO'ed! He-he-he-he-he! I'll get started right now.

Then the phone rang.

WILLIE: I have a phone?

He picks up the phone.

WILLIE: WHO IS IT!?!?! Why, hello mother! I'm so happy to see you! Me not writing?

Hmm... my mail mustn't be getting through. I'll speak to the post office about it. I'll be right

back mumsie, I have a few things to clear up first.

He put his hand over the receiver and looked over to the audience.

WILLIE: This might take a while...

PSMANIAC: As always, review if you want another Chapter!


	5. Intermission Mission!

PSMANIAC: Sorry that I didn't update for a while, but writer's block is THE ULTIMATE EVIL!

CORTEX: I thought that I was the ultimate evil!

PSManiac locks Cortex in a cage and throws it out the window

PSMANIAC: Anyway, I don't own anything, just the song parodies but that's IT!

* * *

Chapter 5: Intermission Mission

Every single one of the characters in the Crash universe are in a theatre watching "Crash Bandicoot: The Musical". It comes to the Intermission and the lights come on. Coco turns to Crash.

COCO: Big brother, what do you suppose we do now?

Crash's eyes light up.

COCO: Uh oh.

Crash swipes a Wumpa Whip from a random guy next to him.

RANDOM GUY: Hey! I was about to drink that!

Crash emptied the cup in one sip. He puts it down and starts to rub his stomach, a drum roll is heard in the background. Coco looks over to see the same Random Guy playing that drum. She looks back at her brother. A gurgling sound comes from his stomach. He frowns and nods, and then he... squirts Wumpa Whip from his nose and ears!

COCO: Crash! That's disgusting!

Crash shrugs.

Meanwhile...

Cortex is plotting Crash's demise... as usual. With him are Trophy, N. Gin, Brio, Nina, and Tiny.

CORTEX: Tiny, hold my popcorn for me while I plot.

TINY: Tiny will do.

Cortex turns to the N-Team.

CORTEX: Okay, so here's the plan: We just give Crash a bag of popcorn as a "peace offering," but inside each piece of popcorn, there are microscopic TNTs. Once those TNTs come in contact with Crash's stomach acid, he'll explode!

TROPY: You know what Cortex, that is your very first plan that doesn't reek.

CORTEX: Why, thank you, I- HEY! Hmph... I'll let that remark slide since I'm only one step away from Crash Bandicoot's demise!

TROPHY: sigh Whatever you say boss.

CORTEX: Okay, Tiny, give the popcorn to Crash.

Tiny grabs the bag of popcorn.

TINY: Okey-dokey!

Tiny looks down at the two bags he's carrying and... he forgets which one is safe and which one isn't.

CORTEX: Well Tiny, will you get on with it?

TINY: Tiny confused.

Cortex rubs his head.

CORTEX: Listen, all you have to do is give Crash the bag with the TNTS IN IT! UNDERSTAND?

Tiny nods.

CORTEX: Good, now go.

Tiny walks over to Crash.

TINY: Err... peace offering. From Cortex. Tiny give it to Crash.

CRASH: Shagitaga taoi. (Thank you.)

Tiny gives Crash the bag. Crash munches on the popcorn happily while Tiny walks back to his seat. Cortex snatches the other popcorn bag away from Tiny.

CORTEX: This is going to be good.

Cortex eats the popcorn.

CORTEX: He'll explode in three... two... one... ze-

Cortex explodes and flies into the aisle as a burnt crisp. An ambulance appears out of nowhere and "accidentaly" runs Cortex over. Two guys step out of the ambulance and put Cortex on a stretcher. They put him in and drive off. The N-Team (except Tiny) stare at the ambulance, then at Tiny, then at Cortex's smoldering seat, then back at Tiny. Tiny smiles nervously and shruggs.

TINY: Oops.

Willie is talking to Von Clutch and Pasedena.

WILLIE: Hey! I've been to this theatre before!

VON CLUTCH: You have?

WILLIE: Yeah! Many years ago! I played here with my band, Deveg.

PASEDENA: Wow!

WILLIE: Yeah! I remember it like it was yesterday.

Willie and the other fruit-based band members are wearing Hasmat suits. They start to play.

(FLASHBACK)

(From "Dare To Be" by Devo)

WILLIE: _Pick up a hacksaw and listen to me_

_It's time for us to fight fight fight!_

_We'll rule everything from Texan cowboys_

_To the Chinese with their kites._

_You better take a crack at it_

_Being evil is quite the catch_

_Do some crime when it is time_

_We are a real match_

_Grab your Evolvo-Rays when N. Brio isn't around_

_Create many robots and rule every land_

(Guitar Solo)

_Become very vengeful_

_You'll lose if you're not careful_

_Rock at the PS2_

_What can you do_

DEVEG: _You can dare to be fruited_

WILLIE: _Steal many nickles_

_Race evil-looking cars_

_Get your ray-gun working now_

_I'll show you how_

DEVEG: _You can dare to be fruited._

WILLIE: _It's rule that you seek_

_Sometime with a pirate ship_

_You could leave diner and don't pay the tip_

DEVEG: _Dare to be fruited_

WILLIE: _C'mon and_

DEVEG: _Dare to be fruited_

WILLIE: _It's so easy to do_

DEVEG: _Dare to be fruited_

WILLIE: _The world's waiting for you_

_Let's go!_

_It is time to be fully evil_

_So fill you enemies with some fear_

_There's no more time for buying smooth silk_

_Now it's time to get some evil gear_

_Settle down, raise a fortress, join the YMCA_

_Grab a ray-gun and blast you cares away_

_a send your evil minions down into the fray_

_It's okay, you can_

DEVEG: _Dare to be fruited_

WILLIE: _It's like spinning a dish_

_It's like playing a PS3_

_It's like using a toilet when you have to go pee._

DEVEG: _Dare to be fruited_

WILLIE: Yes

_Why don't you _

DEVEG: _Dare to be fruited_

WILLIE: _Don't go visit a zoo_

DEVEG: _Dare to be fruited_

WILLIE: '_Cause we're waiting for you_

DEVEG: _Dare to be fruited_

WILLIE: _Try creating zombie hens_

_That will attack the south_

_Evil villains can be your friends_

(Guitar Solo)

_You can be an evil achiever_

_Or you can sit around the house and make a robotic beaver_

_If you don't know what to do_

_And we don't too_

DEVEG: _Dare to be fruited_

DEVEG: _Dare to be fruited_

WILLIE: _What did I say!_

DEVEG: _Dare to be fruited_

WILLIE: _Tell me, what did I say! _

DEVEG: _Dare to be fruited_

WILLIE: _Don't do what's right!_

DEVEG: _Dare to be fruited_

WILLIE: _We can be fruited every night!_

DEVEG: _Dare to be fruited_

WILLIE: _Come on, ask around!_

DEVEG: _Dare to be fruited_

WILLIE: _Shout it out loud_

DEVEG: _Dare to be fruited_

WILLIE: _I can't hear you!_

DEVEG: _Dare to be fruited_

WILLIE: _I still can't hear you!_

DEVEG: _Dare to be fruited_

WILLIE: _I can't seem to hear you!_

DEVEG: _Dare to be fruited_

WILLIE: _I ca-_

CAST OF MONTY PYTHON: GET ON WITH IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

WILLIE: _Okay, I can hear you now_

DEVEG: _Dare to be fruited_

WILLIE: _Let's go, dare to be fruited_

DEVEG: _Dare to be fruited_

WILLIE: _Dare to be fruited_

DEVEG: _Dare to be fruited_

WILLIE: _Dare to be fruited_

DEVEG: _Dare to be fruited_

WILLIE: _Dare to be fruited_

DEVEG: _Dare to be fruited_

(END FLASHBACK)

WILLIE: Good times, good times.

Willie turns around to see that Pasedena and Von Clutch got bored and fell asleep.

WILLIE: AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The PSManiac walks onto the stage and holds a microphone to his mouth.

PSMANIAC: Now that you got some refreshments, I bet that you want to watch the rest of the show. Do you?

The crowd cheers.

PSMANIAC: I'll take that as a "yes." While you watch, I'll go get a hearing aid.

They laugh.

PSMANIAC: I'm serious. Anyway, on with the show!

* * *

PSMANIAC: That was really long! So, review if you want another chapter! 


	6. I Dream of Wumpa Whip

PSMANIAC: Woohoo! Chapter Six! Give it for Chapter Six everybody! Woohoo! I still own nothing! Yeah! Woo!

* * *

Chapter 6: I Dream of Wumpa Whip

After visiting Farmer Ernest, listening to some Weird Alligator, eating dinner, and bouncing all over the islands for (checks watch) three hours, Crash decides to go to bed.

**So he brushed his teeth and laid on his bed, then on the pillow he set his furry head. He clapped his hands, and the lights went out. He fell asleep quickly, and- **Hey! Who invited the How the Grinch Stole Christmas Narrator? **You mean this isn't the Narrator's Convention? Which I certainly should mention.** Sigh That's down the hall, third door on the left. **So long my dear fellow, I'll be gone in a flash. But first, would you like to try some Who Hash?** SECURITY!!!! (Large, muscle-bound security guards appear and drag him away) **Let go of me you big, stupid brutes! Or I'll have the Harry Potter narrator turn you into newts!**

GUARD #1: Yeah that's what they all say.

Anyway, on with the story. Before we were so RUDELY interrupted, Crash goes to bed and yadda-yadda-yadda. THEN he has a dream (By the way, Crash speaks in English in the dream).

Crash is standing in front of a Wumpa Whip vendor. A CLOSED sign hangs on it.

CRASH: C'mon! Open already!

The salesman walked up to the vendor and switches the CLOSED sign to OPEN.

CRASH: Finally! Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!

Crash bought a cup of Wumpa Whip and slurped it down.

CRASH: I feel a song coming on!

Crash jumps about 20 feet into the air and lands safely on a floating path of wumpa. He puts on a leather jacket and sunglasses and "cooly" walks down the path

(To the tune of "I Love Rock n' Roll" by "The Arrows" )

CRASH: _When the vendor opens I start to drool _(drools a gigantic waterfall after seeing a giant cup of Wumpa Whip floats by.)

_I loved that stuff ever since preschool _(Toddler Crash drinks some Wumpa Whip.)

_It's all nice and cold_

_Or as I've been told _(Drinks a cup and freezes.)

_It's the drink for me, yeah me_

_Gimme all ya' got_

_'cause I gotta drink about thirty-three _(33 cups appear and Crash chases after a Wumpa Whip truck.)

(Chorus)

_Baby, I love Wumpa Whip _

_So buy me a Extra Large one, baby_

_I love Wumpa Whip_

_So can I have another 67 please? _(Crash attemps to drink out of the giant, fake Wumpa Whip on the top of the truck.)

_Ebeneezer Von Clutch invented this _(Von Clutch holds out a cup of Wumpa Whip)

_When I first tasted it, it was pure bliss_ (A Wumpa Whip comes down to Crash on white dove wings, followed by a ray of light and the sound of a choir.)

_And from then on_

_Wumpa Whip was my #1_

_Waitress if you please, yeah please _(A waitress walks up to him with a notepad and a pencil)

_If I have another 173, yeah 173_

_Then I'll be singin'_

(Chorus)

_When I'm hungry, I'll go get the phone_

_And I'll buy 12 truck loads just for no one else but me (Swims in a pool of Wumpa Whip)_

_I'll drink all that in 12 seconds, just you wait and see _

_Sing it_

_(Chorus x4)_

Suddenly, a loud snore erupts throughout the dream and Crash wakes up. He sees Crunch making loud snores that can be heard in Japan, and that create earthquakes in a small, uncharted island off the coast of a South American country whose name is very hard to pronounce.

CRASH: JOWIT DABADA! (CRUNCH! BE QUIET! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP FOR THE LOVE OF WUMPA!)

Crunch responded by blowing a large snot bubble from his nose. Crash gets angry and stuffs two corks up Crunch's nose, but they shot out. He puts them back in but they shot out again. He keeps on doing this until he finally gives up. He's about to get into bed, but suddenly, his alarm clock rang 8:00. Crunch wakes up

CRUNCH: YAWN Good morning Crash. I slept great, what about you?

Crash screams in frustration.

* * *

PSMANIAC: Be sure to read & review everybody! Review and you'll get a cookie! Well... not really, but please review. 


	7. Fly Good Guys

PSMANIAC: It's Chapter Seven guys! Only three chapters left! I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 7: Fly Good Guys

After Crash fell asleep again, Coco turns to Crunch.

COCO(whispering): Okay Crunch, you and Pasadena need to take Crash out to the beach while the rest of us prepare for the party.

CRASH: ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZzzzZZZzzz.

CRUNCH(whispering): Okay, but why do I have to bring along Pasadena?

COCO(whispering): Because if you don't, she'll put my cyber-diary on the internet, and if that happens, I'll direct all of my anger to you.

CRUNCH(whispering): Okay! Okay! I'll do it!

COCO(whispering): Good.

Crash's eyes flutter open. He yawns.

COCO: Good morning big brother. Sleep well?

Crash nods.

COCO: Well, Crunch and Pasadena would like to go for a morning stroll with you. Will you go with them?

CRASH: Bajaba. (Sure.)

COCO: Okay!

Crash, Crunch, and Pasadena walk out the door.

COCO(whispering): Okay everyone, let's get decorating!

Crash, Crunch, and Pasedena walked down the path in silence until Crash broke said silence.

CRASH: Rowada jabada inda tuitua. (Crunch, something important is happening today but I can't put my finger on what it is.)

CRUNCH: You can't?

CRASH: Nita. (No, I can't.)

PASADENA: Silly, today is the day that-

Crunch covers her mouth.

CRUNCH: Garbage day, that's it!

CRASH: Kotaga. (Okay.)

CRUNCH (whispering to Pasadena): We can't let him know yet, or it'll spoil the surprise.

Pasadena nods. They continue walking.

CRASH: Shippa locota wabba labada doo? (Crunch, how would you rate me as a hero?)

CRUNCH: A hero?

Crash nods.

CRUNCH: Well...

(To "Pretty Fly for a White Guy" by Offspring)

(A/N: For your convenience, Crash will sing in English except for some parts.)

(They appear on a dance floor wearing rapper clothes. Crash's is blue, Crunch's is white, and Pasadena's is pink. Multicolored light flash.)

CRASH: _Jabado gohaha drek jabada_

PASADENA: _How ya doin' Crashie?_

CRASH: _Okay! Okay!_

PASADENA: _How ya doin' Crashie?_

CRASH: _Okay! Okay!_

PASADENA: _How ya doin' Crashie?_

CRASH: _Okay! Okay!_

_And all the baddies say I'm pretty fly for a good guy_

CRUNCH: _Our islands' had a fair share of goodies in the past_

_But they were all failures, and none of them will last_

_But Crash is the best one, he really is quite hip_

_He fought across castles, other dimensions, and sinking ships_

_So how 'bout you? Have you seen this bandicoot? _(Points to Crash who is doing the moonwalk)

_He beat Neo, Tropy, Oxide, and Emperor Velo too!_

_He never goes down, and barely wears a frown._

_Yes, he is that way! He is that way!_

_A mute he was, just because_

_He speaks gibberish now and I'm wondering "How?"_

_So grab your wumpa box and_

_Hey! Hey! Do that hero thing! _(Crash spins on his head then does the robot)

CRASH: _Jabado gohaha drek jabada_

PASADENA: _How ya doin' Crashie?_

CRASH: _Okay! Okay!_

PASADENA: _How ya doin' Crashie?_

CRASH: _Okay! Okay!_

PASADENA: _How ya doin' Crashie?_

CRASH: _Okay! Okay!_

_And all the baddies say I'm pretty fly- _

PASADENA: _For a good guy_

CRUNCH: _Crash eats wumpa fruit, and drinks Wumpa Whip_

_And he never gives me any different kinds of lip_

_Spinning he is very great at, he's #1 all around_

_And it helps him put villains in the pound_

_People used to laugh, now they say "All hail Crash!"_

_'Cause he is a big super hero, but doesn't know math _(Crash shows a paper that says

"2 + 2 Wumpa")

_He's orange and fuzzy, and kinda my "cuzzy"_

_He is the best! He is the best!_

_When he's spinning away, everything goes his way_

_So he always manages to save the world and the day_

_so bring along your racing car and_

_Hey! Hey! Do that hero thing!_

_When he's fighting Dr. Cortex, now that you shouldn't miss_

_And he sometimes gets help from me or his sis_

_He drinks Wumpa Whip and invented the Wumpa Chip_

_Although he has never in his life taken a watery dip!_

PASADENA: _How ya doin' Crashie?_

CRASH: _Okay! Okay!_

PASADENA: _How ya doin' Crashie?_

CRASH: _Okay! Okay!_

PASADENA: _How ya doin' Crashie?_

CRASH: _Okay! Okay!_

_Greggie litta java lotta com nutta woah!_

CRUNCH: _He's doin' well, that's what I gotta tell_

_All of us love 'im 'cause he never once fell_

_But when he comes home, he's tired to the bone_

_He says "What a day - what a tiring day"_

_Yeah, among all the rest, he is the very best_

_And he also never wore a real-life vest_

_So grab your wumpa_

_The one you got from Pasadena _(Pasadena holds out a box filled with wumpa fruit)

_So let's all eat our wumpa and_

_Hey! Hey! Do that hero thing!_

CRUNCH: That's my answer.

CRASH: Dowit dabada. (I'm sorry, what was your answer?)

CRUNCH: YOU MEAN YOU WEREN'T LISTENING!?!?  
CRASH: Numb. (Not really.)

CRUNCH: Now I have to sing the song again.

Pasadena checks her watch.

PASADENA: It's time!

CRASH: Jokiba nor hata? (To take the garbage out?)

* * *

PSMANIAC: Be sure to review. 


	8. Flashback of Fear!

PSMANIAC: Only two chapters left!?!?!?! Time sure does fly by. I don't own anything. And be warned, because Cortex sings a parody of a Madonna song! THE HORROR!

* * *

Chapter 8: Flashback of Fear 

Cortex and his crew are riding in N. Gin's battleship, and they are bored.

NINA: Uncle, I'm boooored.

CORTEX: Nina, you need to learn to be patient.

NINA: But I'm booooored!

CORTEX: Then entertain yourself.

They sit in silence for a few minutes.

NINA: Are we there yet?

CORTEX: We'll get there when we get there! Now let's see.

He pulls out a map.

CORTEX: If we take a left past Skull Island, past the pirate ship graveyard, and across the Gulf of Mexico, we should be there by now but I don't see N. Sanity Island.

Tropy rolls his eyes and flips the map over.

CORTEX: Ah...

TROPY: This wouldn't have happened if you just asked for directions.

CORTEX: I know perfectly well where to go!

TROPY: Fine.

Tropy pulls out a copy of Time Magazine.

TROPY: Oh, look! Michael Jackson is getting another operation!

There is silence yet again.

CORTEX: Ummm... Tropy, is my horoscope in there?

TROPY: In fact, it is.

CORTEX: Well, what does it say?

TROPY: It says, "You will be a failure for the rest of your life," you don't need to be a fortune teller to know that.

CORTEX: HEY I HEARD THAT!

TROPY: Just kidding Cortex. It just says the usual nonsense of you finding love, like that's ever going to happen.

CORTEX: Well I... um... blast! I can't think of a good comeback!

TROPY: You can't even think of a good plan!

CORTEX: Oh be quiet!

More silence.

NINA: Uncle, I'm bored again.

CORTEX: Fine, I'll tell you a story.

BRIO: W-will you be r-r-r-rapping again?

CORTEX: No, Brio.

BRIO: Phew.

CORTEX: It was the last day of school in my third year at Madame Amberly's Academy of Evil. I was only 8-years old...

Ripple effect.

N. GIN: Oooo! Ripples!

CORTEX: N. Gin! When did you get here?

N. GIN: Just now.

CORTEX: Okay... back to the flashback.

(Flashback)

We see the Academy of Evil. Kid Cortex, Kid N. Gin, and Kid Brio are walking through the halls.

KID CORTEX: It's the last day of school guys, which means that by tomorrow, our evil goes out to the world! Muahahahaha!

KID N. GIN: Yes Cortex! Soon we'll be like villains!

KID CORTEX: Yeah, I'll be like a villain.

(To "Like a Virgin" by Madonna)

KID CORTEX: _I finally made it through evil school_

_Some how I made it through_

_Now this world_

_Will be the first one that I will rule_

_I was a blast, in every class _(pulls out a report card filled with A's, but one D-)

_Except for, of course, P. E._

_Now I need to avoid, now I need too avoid_

_Failure you see_

_Hey, like a villain_

_Plotting for the very first time _(Pulls out blueprints)

_Like a villain_

_World domination is my line _(Holds up a globe)

_Yes, I have a real thirst_

_To have the last laugh_

_Ruling the world will be easy and fast_

_You see, us three_

_Will have the world - to dominate _( Goes into a dressing room and comes out wearing graduation clothes)

_That's what it's all about, that's what's it's all about_

_It's a piece of cake_

_Like a villain, hey_

_plotting for the very first time _( they walk through the halls)

_Like a villain_

_I'll rule the world, in no time_

_Woe, woe, woe_

_It's a fact - I have a knack_

_To never, ever give in_

_It's my time, yeah it's my time_

_to win,win, win_

_Like a villain, hey _( goes into a group of students)

_Plotting for the very first time_

_Like a villain_

_I can't think of, another rhyme_

_Like a villain, ooh like a villain _(Enter the auditorium and pick up diplomas)

_I'll make grown men cry_

_With my robots, and my armies, and my lasers. _( The front doors of the school bust open and kids pour out)

_Oh oh, oh oh, woe, oh _

_Ooh baby, yeah_

_I'll dominate_

_all of you in no time_

(End Flashback)

CORTEX: And that was what happened

He looks at N. Gin.

CORTEX: Uhhh... N. Gin?

N. GIN: Yes Dr. Cortex.

CORTEX:You're captain of this ship, right?

N. GIN: I am.

CORTEX: Then who's driving?

N. GIN: Umm...

The ship crashes into some rocks.

CORTEX: Is everyone okay?

TINY: Tiny could use some new pants, but Tiny okay.

N. GIN: Dr. Cortex! We crashed onto the rocks near the island.

CORTEX: Excellent. Now, who's going to change Tiny.

Everyone (except for Tiny and Cortex) runs off.

CORTEX: Fine, I'll do it.

* * *

PSMANIAC: Poor, poor, Cortex. Anyhoo, review. Hey! That rhymed! Sort of. 


	9. Birthday Bash!

PSMANIAC: Chapter Nine already! I'm at the ninth chapter and I still own nothing! Oh well.

* * *

Chapter 9: Birthday Bash

Oxide and his gang are in a rather old looking spaceship with a big "RENT ME!" on one side. Oxide gazes at Earth.

OXIDE: It is time for the attack!

He presses The Button! Nothing happens.

OXIDE: What! Grr...

He presses it repeatedly.

OXIDE: Why won't it WORK!

He slams his fists onto the control panel.

COMPUTER: Landing sequence activated.

OXIDE: There we go!

They head towards N. Sanity Island

Meanwhile a bush is sneaking through the island. It bumps into another bush that is also sneaking through the island. Willie jumps up from bush #1.

WILLIE: Hey! Watch it!

Cortex jumps up from bush #2.

CORTEX: You watch it! Hey, you're Willie Wumpacheeks.

WILLIE: And you're Cortex! What are you doing here?

CORTEX: I believe the question is, what are YOU doing here?

WILLIE: I'm here to destroy those meddlesome bandicoots!

CORTEX: Me too!

WILLIE: Really?

CORTEX: Yeah!

WILLIE: Maybe we should team up!

CORTEX: Great minds think alike!

A third bush bumps into them.

BUSH #3: Get out of the way, or I'll blast you to Centaurius 7!

WILLIE&CORTEX: Oxide?

Oxide jumps out from his bush.

OXIDE: Cortex? Willie?

CORTEX: Oxide! It's so good to see you!

OXIDE: Going to destroy the bandicoots, huh?

WILLIE&CORTEX: You bet!

OXIDE: Let's destroy them together!

CORTEX: Okay!

WILLIE: Right on!

They dive back into their bushes a sneak towards Crash's house.

Coco surveyed the decorations for the party.

COCO: Perfect.

The doorbell rings.

COCO: Is it them?

She looks through the peephole to see a large birthday cake, a wrapped up present, and a crate of wumpa fruit. She opens the door and reads a note.

NOTE: To Crash, from your biggest fans.

COCO: Cool.

She drags the gifts into the living room. Then Crash, Crunch, and Pasadena come to the house. Pasadena have her hands over Crash's eyes.

PASADENA: Okay then Crashie, we're almost there.

CRASH: Goot dabda tuita, fin bwahaha? (Guys, I know that we're taking the trash out, so why do you have my eyes closed?)

Coco looks out the window.

COCO: He's coming! Hide!

Everyone hides in different places, but Von Clutch couldn't find a place to hide. He tries the closet, but Pura pushes him out. Next, a potted plant, but Pura was already in there. Then he tries a barrel but gets thrown out by Fake Crash.

VON CLUTCH: Mein schnitzel!

He looks aroud frantically and finds the one remaining hiding place. The toilet. Von clutch dives into there, hoping not to be seen. The front door opens. In steps Crash, Pasadena, and Crunch. Pasadena uncovers Crash's eyes as everyone jumps out from their hiding places.

EVERYONE: HAPPY BIRTHDAY CRASH!

CRASH: Jabada bwadaha! (Holy Wumpa Whip!)

Suddenly, Cortex's voice rings throughout the room.

CORTEX: Yes, happy birthday Crash. You better enjoy this birthday, for it'll be your last!

The three "gifts" from Crash's "biggest fans" jump onto the scene. The crate of wumpa fruit turns into a wumpa monster with Willie riding on top of it. The wrapped present turns into a tank with Oxide, Zam, and Zem at the controls. Then the cake turns into a giant robot with Cortex and the N. Team in the cockpit. Crunch smashes them.

CRUNCH: Easy.

OXIDE: But we're not done yet!

The three creations turn into a giant, fighting super robot. The present as the head and arms, the cake as the torso, and the wumpa monster as the legs. It punched Crunch out of the way and aimed a proton cannon at Crash.

CORTEX: Any last words, bandicoot.

CRASH: Trega havagagaga, bwada lota vaga! (In fact I do have some last words, and I shall say them in song!)

(To "Move Along" By the All-American Rejects)

(Music plays, as effect lasers zap off the robot's left hand. Crash appears, playing a guitar.)

CRASH: _Go ahead and waste your days by plotting_

_For my probable destruction _(A shock wave of music throws the robot off his feet.)

_While the game creators are thinking_

_For new ideas for Crash games_

_There will be lands that are cold_

_And Wumpas that are growing mold_

_So 1, 2, 3, when you have trouble with Level 1_

_You game along, game along to make it to Level 2_

_When I can't think of a rhyme for this song_

_Game along, game along to do what I do_

_Game along_

_Game along _(The robot is hit with another shock wave, tearing off its right arm.)

_So one day I lose my heath completely_

_And so one of my lives end_

_When I go back to a checkpoint it is kinda freaky_

_And my hand get all_

_Shaking like they're cold_

_It's normal, or so I've been told _(The robot's legs get blasted off by another shock wave.)

_So 1, 2, 3, when you have trouble with Level 1_

_You game along, game along to make it to Level 2_

_When I can't think of a rhyme for this song_

_Game along, game along to do what I do_

_Game along_

CRUNCH&COCO: _C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon_

CRASH: _Even if the level is long we game along _(The robot tries to crawl towards Crash.)

CRUNCH&COCO: _C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon_

CRASH: _When we go to Hong Kong we game along_

_Along, along, along _(The robot is knocked back again, tearing its lower torso off. Crash rushes over to a piano and plays it.)

_When you have trouble with Level 1_

_You game along, game along to make it to Level 2_

_When I can't think of a rhyme for this song_

_Game along, game along to do what I do _(The robot is sucked into a vortex of music.)

_When you have trouble with Level 1_

_You game along, game along to make it to Level 2_

_When I can't think of a rhyme for this song_

_Game along, game along to do what I do _

_When you have trouble with Level 1_

_You game along, game along to make it to Level 2_

_When I can't think of a rhyme for this song_

_Game along, game along to do what I do _

_Move along_

CRUNCH&COCO: _C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon_

CRASH: _Even if the level is long_

_We game along_

All that is left of the giant robot is the cockpit. Cortex angrily presses buttons.

CORTEX: C'mon... work already! Turn into a tank or something!

He looks up to see Crash, Coco, and Crunch glaring down at him.

WILLIE: Uhh... uh oh.

CORTEX: Don't worry, my minions will protect us!

He looks around to see that only Willie, Oxide, and himself are the only bad guys left. Everyone else ran off.

CORTEX: Oh nitrogen.

COCO: Do what 'ya do Crunch.

CRUNCH: My pleasure.

Crunch picks the villains up by their collars.

CORTEX: You haven't heard the last of me bandicoot. I'll be back.

WILLIE: Yeah, and asta la vista baby!

CORTEX: What?

WILLIE: I saw it in a movie once. Great acting!

CORTEX&OXIDE: Oh be quiet.

Crunch punches them out of the house and far away.

CORTEX: AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

OXIDE: MOMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

WILLIE: I NEED A NEW PAIR OF UNDERWEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

COCO: Too much information. Who wants cake?

EVERYONE ELSE: ME!

CORTEX: MY MINIONS ABANDONED ME!  
Cortex, Willie, and Oxide are floating through space.

CORTEX: Not only that, but Crunch, that so-called "greatest creation ever" punched us all the way into SPACE!

OXIDE: Cortex, there's something that's bothering me.

CORTEX: What is it?

OXIDE: If we're in space, then how are we breathing?

CORTEX: I don't know. Who writes this stuff anyway?

WILLIE: Some thirteen-year-old kid.

CORTEX: Ah...

Silence.

CORTEX: So... seen anything good on TV lately?

WILLIE: Just a cheesy soap opera.

OXIDE: Growing grass.

WILLIE: The weird thing is, is that a soap opera has noting to do with soap or operas.

OXIDE: Yeah.

CORTEX: Yep.

More silence until Cortex's watch beeps.

CORTEX: Oh, look! It's time to yell at the sky.

OXIDE: What are you going to yell?

CORTEX: Just four, simple words.

WILLIE: What are they?

Cortex clears his throat and yells.

CORTEX: CURSE YOU CRASH BANDICOOT!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

PSMANIAC: There's still one more chapter! Can you believe it! Review! 


	10. Premiere Party Pulverizer

PSMANIAC: It's the last chapter! Can you believe it! I still own nothing though. That makes me sad. Also, Stew changes his hat alot, so the word in parentheses after his name is a new hat. Special Guest appearences: Spyro and the American Idol Judges!

* * *

Chapter 10: Premiere Party Pulverizer 

Chick and Stew are standing in a large room where a party is taking place.

CHICK: Cock-a-doodle-doo and a good morning to you musical fans. Chick Gizzardlips and Stew here, LIVE at the Premiere party of Crash Bandicoot: The Musical! And the party is really pumping, isn't it Stew?

STEW (Withe Elvis hair): You got that right Chick. Have you ever put a celery stick in a pencil sharpener? I know I have. This party is as jumpin' as that.

CHICK: And now, let's see what's going on.

Cortex is yet again plotting the demise of Crash Bandicoot.

CORTEX: Okay team, here's what we do. We'll put a special chip on Crash's car.

TINY: Is it a Dorito chip? Tiny loves Dorito chips!

CORTEX: No, Tiny it's not. It's a computer chip.

TINY: Oh...

CORTEX: Anyway, we put the chip on Crash's car and when he touches the car, he'll get zapped by electricity!

N. GIN: Your plan is fail-proof Dr. Cortex!

TROPY: Why do I know this will end badly. If you need me, I'll be at the punch bowl.

Tropy leaves the group.

CORTEX: Let's get going!

They walk out into the parking lot to discover that all of the cars are the same!

CORTEX:Curses! All the cars are the same.

NINA: How are we suppose to know which one is the right one?

CORTEX: We'll do this the most scientific way possible! Eenie meanie minie moe.

He runs over to a car and plants the chip on it.

CORTEX: Prepare to meet your doom Crash Bandicoot!

Back inside, Spyro is talking to Crash.

SPYRO: I'm telling you, Ratchet will totally beat Jak

Crash shakes his head.

CRASH: Gabaga, jaba haja tui. (No, Jak's eco powers makes him more powerful.)

SPYRO: HELLO, but have you seen the Harbinger?

CRASH: Haga greeba tu wakaka. (Maybe you do have a point.)

SPYRO: Ha! I told you!

CRASH: Juba gababa jabada! (They have a karaoke stage!)

SPYRO: Well, go up there!

CRASH: Haba! (Sure!)

PSManiac (me!) picks up a microphone.

PSMANIAC: Hello N. Sanity Island! Welcome to Crashaoke, I'm your host, PSManiac! Judging tonight is Randy Jackson...

RANDY: What's up dawg?

PSMANIAC: Paula Abdul...

PAULA: Hi.

PSMANIAC: And Simon Cowell!

SIMON: I don't get paid enough to do this.

PSMANIAC: Let's get this thing started!

(To "Take Me Out" by Franz Ferdinand)

CRASH:_ When I am all lonely_

_Can't you just give me a clue_

_If there's a villain_

_That I know about too_

_I'll come around again_

_Now I need to go poo _(Hands the microphone to Cortex and runs off)

CORTEX: _I will strike fear_

_I'll leave you all broken_

_And I lie_

_I am a villain_

_With that I say an evil goodbye_

_I know I don't wanna be here _

_With you_ (Hands the microphone to Tropy)

TROPY: _I say let us roll_

_You say I don't know_

_I say... Crash about_

_We do things that are really low_

_Don't move 'cause times my show_

_I say... Crash about _(Hands the microphone to Coco)

COCO: _If I chose to live or die_

_I will never say goodbye_

_'Cause I want you... to Crash about _(Nina comes up on stage with her own microphone)

COCO AND NINA: _I know I would rather be here_

_Without you_

_I know I would rather be here_

_Without you_

_I know I would rather be here_

_Without you_

_I know I would rather be here_

_Without you _(Crash and Cortex comes up to the stage)

CRASH:_ I say I do know_

CORTEX: _About Crash and Co._

CRASH: _I say..._

CRASH AND CORTEX: _Crash about _(Crunch and Tiny comes up)

CRUNCH: _I would rather live than die_

TINY: _Tiny would like some pie_

CRUNCH: _I want you..._

CRUNCH AND TINY: _To Crash about _(Brio, N. Gin, and Tropy comes up)

BRIO: _If I lose, then I die_

N. GIN: _If you lose, then you die_

TROPY: _Come on..._

BRIO, N. GIN, AND TROPY: _Crash about!_

EVERYONE: _I know I would rather be here_

_Without you _

_I know I would rather be here_

_Without you _

_I know I would rather be here_

_Without you _

_I know I would rather be here_

_Without you _

PSMANIAC: Now it's time to see what the judges think.

RANDY: That was great dawgs.

PAULA: Fantastic.

SIMON: Surprisingly, that didn't reek.

Everyone cheers.

Later, the party ends and everyone is going to their cars. Cortex and his minions are hiding behind a bush. Crash walks over to his car and reaches for the door.

CORTEX: This is it!

Crash opens the door and... nothing happens.

CORTEX: What!?!? I must have put the chip on the wrong car, but whose?

UKA UKA: CORTEX!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CORTEX: Uh oh...

Uka Uka zooms up to Cortex, very angry and crackling with electricity.

UKA UKA: THIS has your name written all over it, Cortex!

CORTEX: Uka Uka! I can explain!

Uka Uka begins to chase after Cortex, shooting fireballs.

CORTEX: CURSE YOU CRASH BANDICOOT!

Chick and Stew pops up.

CHICK: You heard it here folks!

STEW (Cowboy hat): Crash Bandicoot: The Musical! is coming to a fanfiction near you.

CHICK: And with that, I'm Chick...

STEW (Fruit): And I'm Stew..

CHICK AND STEW (Turban): See ya!

* * *

PSMANIAC: That's right! My first multi-chapter fanfiction is over! Please tell me what you think. 


End file.
